Episode 9136 (5th April 2017)
Plot The Barlows nominate Daniel and Peter to visit Ken on their own, hoping that he'll respond better without Adam or Tracy there. Simon is puzzled when Brian tells him he helped Peter get his phone back from Mr Rawlins. Amy overhears Rosie and Sophie discussing Adam's alibi and asks Adam about it. He assures her that their secret is still safe. Peter tells Simon that his phone fell into a puddle and gives him money for a new one. Sinead is embarrassed to hear from Beth that she wished Ken was dead when she was drunk. Peter and Daniel are refused admittance by Ken but bump into DS MacKinnon, who takes the opportunity to question Daniel about Denise's disappearance. Daniel doesn't see a connection but MacKinnon suggests that it shows he's a good liar as he covered Denise's absence for six years. Peter tells Tracy and Adam about Denise going missing and they wonder if he bumped off Denise before targetting Ken. Before long, they're all pointing the finger at each other. Audrey starts to enjoy her life of leisure. Freddie thinks the fruit machine in the Rovers is about to pay out and takes over when Luke gives up. After spending all his money, he plays with Rita's £1 and wins £100. Daniel thinks everyone suspects him and considers going away to Oxford. Freddie reimburses Rita and gives her an extra £5 when everyone criticises him for not splitting the winnings evenly with Rita. Simon accesses his missed messages, including a voicemail from last Monday where a panicky Peter apologises for messing up again and insists he's got to get away. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan Guest cast *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett *DC Hough - Philip Hill-Pearson *Nathan Curtis - Christopher Harper Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *8 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Nathan Curtis's flat - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Corridor, Ken's room and waiting room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Simon is shocked when he listens to a voicemail for Peter, and Beth is concerned for Sinead after she drunkenly wished Ken dead; Tracy is stunned when she reads her father's will; and Rita is not happy when Freddie wins the jackpot on a fruit machine. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,459,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes